Return of the Black Pearl
by fair otaku
Summary: FINISHED. Oright the Black Pearl is back but with a second generation! Jack has a daughter and Elizabeth and Will a son! We can just guess what type of relationship is going to be formed between those two!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
A young girl struggled against two guards. Her chains and coins clinked melodically as she tested their hold on her. They ignored her pleas of desperation and took her to the jail centered in the fort at Port Royal. They threw her in a cell and locked the iron door.  
  
"Don't lock me up in here!" the girl cried angrily from the floor where they had tossed her.  
  
The guards disregarded her and left the room silently. The girl sighed miserably and fell back against the dirty hay. She let out another sigh of distress and grimaced at the thought of the punishment her father would deal her if he knew that mangy guards caught her, his only daughter. She stood up and looked out the small-bared window.  
  
"I could get through that, easily," she whispered snidely and wrapped her thin fingers around the bars.  
  
She sighed again as the clouds above her head past over the full moon plunging her face in shadow. Resting down on the brick ledge that jutted out from the wall the girl clenched her fist and slammed it down. How could she get caught? Stupid guards, why don't they just leave everyone alone! She suddenly gasped in shock. Her father intended to leave Port Royal tonight!  
  
"Oh how could I have been so stupid!" she asked out loud and angrily pulling her long black hair into a ponytail. "Me! Getting caught!"  
  
The carried sounds of voices reached her ears and she fell quiet. From the entry appeared an old man with a ridiculous wig on and a dark-haired boy around her age. She crept towards the cage boundaries and looked at them through her large green eyes.  
  
"Here is the dungeon, this is where all manner of rogues are put" the older man was telling the boy and leading him to his left.  
  
Their voices faded and once again the girl groaned. She had to find some way of getting out of here without her father knowing she was ever caught. The tanned skinned girl scratched at her mop of hair and buried herself in thought. Once again she could hear the voices growing louder yet this time she shrunk against the wall.  
  
"Why is she in here grandfather?" the boy asked stopping at her cell.  
  
His grandfather peered down at her through his glasses and shook his head, "come along now James. Your parents will want you home"  
  
The two males left but not before James cast a long full look at the imprisoned girl. She stuck out her tongue and he quickly looked away. Hours crept by and finally the girl fell asleep. She was awakened by the sound of hissing.  
  
"Father?" she asked into the still night air.  
  
"No. It's James," the voice answered.  
  
The girl rubbed her eyes and waited till they adjusted in the dull light.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked yawning.  
  
"I wanted to know why a girl is in jail?" he replied.  
  
"Girls can be thrown in jail too you know" she sighed rubbing the part of her body on which she had rudely been thrown in on.  
  
"What did you do?" James asked eagerly.  
  
"Look mate, I don't even know your name"  
  
"Oh, sorry. My names James. What's yours?"  
  
"Fleur"  
  
"So Fleur why are you in here?"  
  
"I got caught stealing alright," Fleur snapped.  
  
"I've never stolen anything before...what's it like?" James asked.  
  
"You've never stolen anything?" Fleur asked, "nothing?"  
  
James nodded. Fleur broke into a fit of laughs.  
  
"Who-who are you anyway? Everybody has stolen something"  
  
"My mothers the Governors daughter. My dads name is Will Turner, mom's is Elizabeth"  
  
Fleur eyed him seriously.  
  
"Your parents are Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann?"  
  
"Well...Will and Elizabeth Turner" James corrected her.  
  
"My father knows them!" Fleur exclaimed.  
  
"What's your father name?" James asked.  
  
"Cap'n Jack Sparrow"  
  
It was James's turn to laugh.  
  
"Your not serious! Captain Jack Sparrow is a legend just like the Black Pearl!" he told her.  
  
Fleur frowned, "no - it's not"  
  
James shook his head disbelievingly and got up. He left without a word.  
  
"Oh boy - " Fleur moaned, "I shouldn'tv'e told him that"  
  
Morning came and it found an elegantly dressed female and male along with James staring at her.  
  
"You're Jack Sparrow's offspring?" the man asked.  
  
"Jack who?" Fleur demanded eyeing them up and down, "I know not of who HE is?"  
  
The woman looked down at James, "James, you know better than make up ridiculous stories to excuse your self from being punished for lying!" she scolded.  
  
"Sorry mother" James sighed looking at his feet.  
  
"Come Elizabeth, James. We'll leave this street rat here to cool off for a while," the man who Fleur concluded was Will said hurriedly leaving the confines of the prison.  
  
"What if I were to change my mind and say I were Sparrow's daughter?" Fleur asked in a very Jack-like way.  
  
Elizabeth stopped and turned; she knelt down to Fleur's level.  
  
"Are you Captain Sparrow's daughter?" she asked slowly pronouncing each word.  
  
"Depends on who's asking" Fleur replied simply, "I'm not deaf you know. No need to pronounce your words so slowly"  
  
Elizabeth hurriedly got up, "leave her there. She's not to be removed from that cell," she commanded to a soldier who had descended down the steps.  
  
Both Will and Elizabeth left the jail without another word, the soldier followed them. James remained for a while before turning to leave. As he did he heard a low whistle. Fleur, from her position turned and smiled widely at her fathers face in the window.  
  
"What were you doing getting caught by a guard?" he asked cynically.  
  
James's jaw dropped. Jack Sparrow WAS real. Fleur shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well father you tell me you were never caught?"  
  
Jack leaned from the window and pointed at himself in surprise, "Cap'n Jack Sparrow get captured by a soldier ay savvy?"  
  
From his spot James dared to open his mouth, "but you were nearly hung weren't you?"  
  
Both Jack and Fleur turned to face him, their jewellery singing harmoniously.  
  
"Well - lets get you outta here 'ay love" Jack mused beginning to work at the rusty bars with a chain.  
  
James's eyes widened, "you can't escape from prison!" he told them.  
  
"Oh stop being such a baby," Fleur hissed rushing to the door and looking at him, "you aren't going to tell are you?" she asked.  
  
James didn't reply, from behind her Fleur heard her father remove the last bar and suggest she hurried up.  
  
"Please don't" Fleur begged.  
  
James scratched his neck and did not reply.  
  
"Oh please don't tell anybody" Fleur begged, "if you don't I'll be your friend"  
  
James frowned and shrugged, Fleur beckoned him to come over and he did so. She lightly gave him a peck on the cheek and withdrew to the window.  
  
"Goodbye, James" she whispered to the dumbstruck boy and vanished out the window in a swirl of shadowy hair and musically retreat. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
7 years later.  
  
James skimmed another rock across the clear blue ocean and watched it sink after it skipped across the waves. He picked up yet another and threw it up in the air. He watched it fall back onto his palm and threw it with force down at his feet. He collapsed onto the sand and watched as the waves reached their crest then roll out onto his feet. He couldn't believe the nerve of his mother and father, actually searching out empresses and princesses so that he would marry into richness and royalty.  
  
"I'm only 17!" James exploded with such force he could have sworn the guards on the docks would of heard him.  
  
He rested his cheek onto his right palm and as he did so saw a black shape further along the shore. Curious, he got up and made his way towards it. As he came closer he was able to recognize that it was the figure of a girl. He stopped, breath caught in his throat when he saw that she was not moving.  
  
"Hey, hey miss?" he called from his position.  
  
When the girl didn't reply James franticly ran over and pulled her onto her back. James felt his breath get caught again; black locks of wet hair stuck to her forehead and her cherry-red lips were parted slightly. Her golden tanned skin glowed in the sunlight and James scried his brain for memory of who this person was. She had on her left arm one thick gold band and three thin ones. On her right foot she had another thick gold band and through her hair beads, bells and all manner of things were braided through. Did he know her? He felt like he did.  
  
"Miss?" James asked again tentatively slightly afraid.  
  
He scratched his neck and cast his eyes around the beach warily. What was he supposed to do? It was then the girl beneath him stirred. James had his attention averted to her when she rolled over and started coughing up seawater.  
  
"Miss? You're o.k.?" he asked.  
  
The girl continued coughing up water then concluded her exercise by spitting out the foul taste of the salty brine.  
  
"You nearly swallowed the whole ocean 'ey?" he kidded.  
  
The girl swung her head towards him settling her heavily black eye-lined eyes upon him.  
  
"Fl - Fleur?" James asked stupidly suddenly realizing who she was.  
  
Fleur rolled her emerald orbs in their sockets and got up doggedly though she stumbled. James helped her regain her balance but she shook him off her. She staggered a few steps forward before falling onto her knees again.  
  
"Fleur...are you alright?" James asked concernedly.  
  
Fleur fell forward onto her face and James rushed to her side. She was still breathing but unconscious. He looked around wildly. He didn't know what to do. He groaned disconsolately and headed up towards the docks. He saw some guards, when they saw him they ran for him.  
  
"Guys please, I need your help," he begged.  
  
He led them down to where he had left Fleur and told them to help him get her to his grandfather's house. They did so and left the sleeping beauty to her slumber. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
Fleur awoke with a start. She clutched her abdomen and brought in long, deep breaths. She took in her surroundings. She was in a lavishly decorated room and in a bed big enough to make a whole cabin. A roof to floor window was open bringing in the sounds of the ocean and the sounds of Port Royal's life. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked out onto the balcony. She searched the docks for her fathers ship and could see no trace of the mysterious Black Pearl.  
  
"Oh you're awake ma'am" came a high voice from behind her.  
  
Fleur swung to look at the owner of the voice and braced herself for any attack. The maid looked at her weirdly.  
  
"Do you want to get out of those rags dear?" the maid asked.  
  
Fleur looked down at her clothes, which consisted of a white, billowy shirt, tightened with a black corset that was tensed up by the laces at the front, long lilac skirts with various white layers underneath and a dark purple sash thrown over her skirt embroidered with bells and coins.  
  
"No, do you wanna get outta here?" Fleur snapped.  
  
The maid bowed and made a hasty retreat. Going back to the balcony Fleur saw that she was four floors above the ground. She turned back to the bed; if she could pull off all the sheets and tie them together she could scale down the side of the house and make a hasty retreat. She got to work. She had tied all the red silk sheets together and had just thrown it over the side when James entered.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked.  
  
Fleur jumped in shock, "what do you want?" she asked coldly hiding the rope behind her.  
  
"I was wondering what you were doing with my families sheets?" he asked.  
  
"I thought your father was a blacksmith. No blacksmith lives in a house this exquisite"  
  
"Is that so?" James asked, "Well this so happens to be my grandfather's house and my father is a blacksmith. We live with grandfather but father still does his blacksmith work"  
  
"I didn't ask for your entire life story now be a good boy and turn around" Fleur smiled.  
  
James didn't turn.  
  
"Umm...this is the part where you turn around" Fleur whispered.  
  
James shrugged his shoulders and clapped his hands. Four male servants entered and headed towards her. Fleur eyed them seriously and tried to escape their grasp when they grabbed her roughly.  
  
"What the blazers is this?" Fleur demanded fighting against the men who were pulling her towards the door.  
  
She kicked and bit until they let her go. She was now in a bathroom with the largest bathtub she had ever seen. Steam rose from the soapy water and Fleur could feel herself dying to get in. James came up beside her.  
  
"Grandfather said you should take a bath before supper, there are clothes behind the dresser. A maid will come here in half an hour and see if you're ready"  
  
He left without another word. Fleur hesitantly looked around. Timidly she slipped from her clothes and sunk into the hot water. She submerged her head then rose again, the water running off her hair in droplets.  
  
"My god," she whispered, "this is beautiful"  
  
She laid in the bath, trailing her fingertips over the water. She let her thoughts drift to her father...maybe she had been too cold to him...  
  
Jack Sparrow kept his eyes focused on the compass in front of him. He looked up only when he felt another presence beside him.  
  
"Daddy, is not this the way to Port Royal?" Fleur asked peering at his compass wondering where he intended to take them this time.  
  
Jack grinned, "yes" he answered simply.  
  
"Are we intending to head there?" Fleur asked biting her tongue.  
  
Jack laughed heartily, "you can bet yer blazers we ain't. Now go unfurl some sails or do something. Said to be bad luck fer a woman to be aboard a ship as grand as the Pearl"  
  
"Since when did you consider if your luck was good or dire?" Fleur muttered darkly turning her back to her father.  
  
"Since the day I learned my daughter could get herself caught by guards, savvy?" Jack replied a grin plastered across his face.  
  
Fleur growled angrily and stormed off. She leaned on the railing and peered out to sea. The crystal clear waters below provided her to witness beautiful scenery of coral and tropical fish. She looked up and noticed that they were gaining on the location of Port Royal. She cast a glance back at her father; he was still remaining at the wheel, focused on his compass. Licking her lips and relieving them of the salty spray that rested on them Fleur headed towards the stern. She waited for the opportune moment and when she saw fit cast a longing glance back at her home.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Huh?" Fleur breathed opening her eyes.  
  
She was in the same bathroom she had been when she closed her eyes.  
  
"You alright miss?" the maid pressed, "I brought in some fresh clothes for your grandest"  
  
"Get out!" Fleur snapped realizing some girl was in the same bathroom as she.  
  
The girl hurried out and Fleur looked for her old garments. They were nowhere to be seen. Frustrated she pushed on the dress and tied it up correctly. When she exited the bathroom two maids stared at her is awe.  
  
"You know how to tie a dress such as that?" they asked.  
  
"Who wouldn't? It's simple" Fleur explained like they were idiots.  
  
She looked up and noticed Elizabeth eyeing her on the stairs, "Is everything proper Miss Vazquez?" she asked, "I hope the maids did not do an unsatisfying job while dressing you?"  
  
Fleur raised an eyebrow at her, what was she going on about. James came up behind his mother.  
  
"Ahhh, Miss Vazquez I'm glad you enjoyed your bath," he said joyfully.  
  
Fleur opened her mouth to speak but James hustled her away.  
  
"Supper is ready is it not mother?" he asked.  
  
"That it is James" his mother replied casting her eyes in Fleur's direction.  
  
Fleur was led into a dining hall and was directed to a high-backed chair. She looked down at the 6 different sets of spoons, forks and knives positioned in front of her.  
  
"Miss Vazquez, how did you come to Port Royal?" Elizabeth inquired.  
  
Fleur looked up at her, something inside her wanted to slap that rich bitch.  
  
"Our ship...was attacked - " Fleur lied, "I was thrown overboard by a sailor"  
  
"Thrown overboard, oh how dreadful" Elizabeth sighed, "funny" she added, "that you drifted onto Port Royal's coastline from a ship that was not even spotted from my fathers fort"  
  
Fleur looked up at her, "that, miss, is because we were not attacked by any ordinary ship" she told her, "pirates" she whispered giving an eerie feeling to the room.  
  
Will cleared his throat loudly and distracted his wife from the glare she was giving to Fleur.  
  
"Well Miss...we not know of your name yet"  
  
"Esmeralda. Esmeralda Vazquez" Fleur said politely, then picked up a fork and poked at her food.  
  
James tried averting his attention from the black tresses that extended from Fleur's head but soon gave up wishing just to fall asleep beside her. His mothers voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"James tells us you are from a well-off family. Nothing like the kind you find at some ports" Elizabeth inquired.  
  
Fleur smiled over her glass that she help up at her lips, she may be a pirate's daughter and a pirate herself but she could pass off as some rich bitch any day.  
  
"Oh contraire, ma'am. From a Governors family, quite like yerself"  
  
She quickly bit her tongue; she had let "yer" slip. Elizabeth did seem to have noticed though.  
  
"Quarters for you have been prepared until a trading ship or similar can leave for your home country. I hope they will not be too shabby for a governor's daughter?" she told her silkily.  
  
"I've seen things ma'am that would have prepared me for any accommodation" Fleur replied just as frigidly. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
Fleur sighed and gazed at the port, its nightlife was not as entertaining as the ones she viewed at Tortuga but she knew she preferred Port Royal to any other port in the seven seas. James came up from behind her and took a place next to her.  
  
"I see you've abandoned your plan to escape?" he asked looking at the made bed.  
  
"Never in my life have I experienced such hostility" Fleur whispered to him, "and I live with pirates" she turned to face him, "which brings me to my next question...why did you tell them my name was Miss Vazquez?"  
  
James shook his head side to side, "what would have happened if my parents found out you were a pirate?"  
  
Fleur swallowed the sour anger rising in her throat, "your father I believe was a pirate, why did his 'crimes' get excused so easily?"  
  
James laughed, "he did what he did under act of duty. You mean to tell me ma'am that your father told you not of how he came to be alive today?"  
  
"My father, good sir is Captain Jack Sparrow. Of course he's alive today!"  
  
James chuckled and didn't reply. Fleur slapped him and walked away to face the wall. Rubbing his cheek James followed her with his eyes. He had lied about her identity so that she could gain permission to stay longer. He knew for a fact no boats would be travelling for Spain any time soon, hence why he chose that to be the place of her birth.  
  
"My father saved his neck" James continued, "he would just be a rotting corpse hanging from a noose had my father not acted as a true friend would"  
  
"I believe it was your father who informed mine there were 'no heroes among thieves'!" Fleur replied viciously.  
  
James walked towards her and laughed, "oh how naïve women can be, imagine if my father had not of done what he did. You miss would not be here today"  
  
Fleur turned to slap him again but James was ready and caught her hand and thus concluded his action by pulling her into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack threw down his glass down in anger. Where could have Fleur gone? Stupid girl! Gibbs who was present scratched his head in apprehension.  
  
"Cap, maybe she just don't want to be found bout now?" he asked.  
  
"Don't try tell me Mr. Gibbs about my daughter's whereabouts!" Jack growled clenching his fist tight and trying to concentrate on the map laid out in front of him.  
  
Gibbs swallowed, "I told you sir that t'was bad luck to bring a woman aboard. Told you that good sir when we first left Tortuga when you ventured to bring good Anamaria along. What good it got her? She went and just jumped off board leavin you with poor little Fleur"  
  
Jack spun and threw his fist at his second mate causing him to lye sprawled on the floor. He did a sort of nervous movement with his hands, "Mr Gibbs", he begun "do you really wish to make me so villainously angered that I order you to be left on a little island I once had the extreme pleasure as in to call home? I got quite well acquainted with it and I am so sure you shall have no troubles"  
  
Gibbs got up shaking slightly, "sorry Captain sir. T'was not in my place to go round sayin such things. I'll continue the search for Miss Fleur"  
  
He left the pirate to browse over his maps. Jack growled in frustration and tapped the wooden desk with a finger. Only limited places to go on a boat and he knew the Pearl like the back of his hand.  
  
"Land ho" he heard shouted from outside.  
  
He ran out to see in the distance a shady bump on the horizon.  
  
"Pirates!" he shouted, "we head for that 'ere island and make berth. After we head for Port Royal"  
  
One of the crewmembers looked at him puzzled, "Port Royal?" he asked.  
  
"Yes" Jack answered, "Port Royal".  
  
* * *  
  
Fleur pulled from James, her eyes wide with uneasiness. She turned from him and held a hand to her mouth. What had he just done?  
  
"Fleur...is everything o.k.?" James asked.  
  
Fleur ran her fingers through her long hair, "no" she whispered whirling to face him, "have you any idea what you just did?" she demanded  
  
James took a slight step back, "I just let myself go..."he admitted.  
  
Fleur swallowed and rotated her back to him. She headed for the bed and collapsed onto it just wanting to sleep. She let her eyes fluter close and drifted to sleep. James raised an eyebrow and left the room. He saw his mother on the stairs and frowned.  
  
"What is it you have against Miss Vazquez?"  
  
Elizabeth laughed a cold laugh, "she is no governors daughter. I, myself as one can tell"  
  
James rolled his eyes, "did it occur to you mother that one of different birth to yours could have certainly grown up differently?"  
  
Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips, "Hear no more of this nonsense I will from you! I do not wish to accommodate frauds in this or any house!"  
  
She turned heel and left. James stood staring after her not sure of what his mother could possibly dream of having against Fleur. Was it not true that his own father risked the threat of being branded pirate when he attempted to save her life. Yet, the stories she told of Jack Sparrow frightened him, hence why he believed he were a simple make-believe character to get him to retire before a certain time. This was an interesting experience he was living and he did not entirely wish for it to finish any time soon.  
  
* * *  
  
Elizabeth paced her bedroom. Will came in and motioned for her to sit beside him on their window seat that overlooked the port.  
  
"Elizabeth, what's wrong" he asked seriously.  
  
Elizabeth sighed frustrated, "I refuse to believe that that girl is a governors daughter"  
  
Will rubbed his hands together, "do not you mean you refuse to believe that our son is falling for her?" 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
Jack Sparrow stumbled out from the pub. He knew all too well it was a bad idea to go setting sail when you were not entirely sober but he did not care. He even now wondered why he had gone drinking when he knew they were to sail off very shortly.  
  
"Ahh, yes" he grumbled stumbling forward a few steps, how could he possibly forget.  
  
He had been trying to drown his sorrows with rum; it seemed to work while he was marooned on that cursed spit of land years ago. He had been reminiscing over Anamaria's mysterious disappearance. It had all happened not so long ago, when Fleur had only been with them both a few months. He and Anamaria had been arguing over his wanting to continue to roam the seas and Anamaria's intent on settling down.  
  
"No chance in hell will I bring my daughter up a pirate!" Anamaria snarled to Jack her deep brown eyes almost shooting flames.  
  
"If you wish love, she will not be one then. Though her parents always will be and tis hard not to be what you grow up and are destined to be," Jack told her while leaning against the wheel.  
  
Anamaria stamped her foot, "Jack Sparrow" she scolded "I was a respectable woman until you showed up and stole my boat"  
  
"Borrowed Anamaria, borrowed" Jack corrected using his infamous hand gestures to emphasise his argument "how many times must I tell you that"  
  
"And how many times must I remind you that you did not give me the ship you so gallantly promised me in place of my old one?" Anamaria growled back.  
  
Jack pulled slightly back from her, "Anamaria, love. I will not retire from my scallywaggin days for yours truly. Pirate tis in my blood"  
  
Anamaria let her palm fly and slapped him.  
  
"Ok, I deserved that" Jack agreed.  
  
Anamaria let out a sigh of frustration and marched off, Jack calling her name and following closely behind her. She headed for the stern and rested her crossed arms on the railing. Her eyes took in the majesty of the ocean but her mood was to foul to care.  
  
"Anamaria, please" Jack pleaded.  
  
Anamaria turned to him, "tell me Jack of which of the following alternatives do you prefer. A life consisting of a child and her parents both being present or a lifetime of hard sailing for a father who tries to raise a daughter without her mother?"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "Anamaria...what are you saying?"  
  
"I am presenting you, Jack Sparrow a proposition that I believe you will find quite interesting"  
  
"Anamaria -" Jack begun but stopped when Anamaria climbed onto the top of the railing, "lets not do anything stupid now" he said carefully.  
  
"Decide Jack!" she commanded.  
  
Jack looked over his shoulder at his beloved Pearl. Her groaning decks and her wind whipping sails. He would give up anything for his daughter, even a life of piracy. He turned back to Anamaria but found she was not there.  
  
"Anamaria?" he asked looking around, he then rushed to the railing and when he saw her hat floating on the Black Pearls wake he screamed in agony, "Anamaria! Somebody drop anchor!" he ordered before plunging into the ocean after her.  
  
Jack rubbed his forehead and came back to reality, as he viewed the Pearl in all her majesty moored in the moonlight he felt his stomach contract. He had told Fleur about her mothers death when she was 15. He had never found Anamaria's body so he could only hold onto her hat and his memories of the time they had shared together. He would never forgive himself for that day, he couldn't. Jack staggered a few steps back then collapsed onto the sidewalk. Fleur had disappeared right after he informed her that they were not going to stop at Port Royal which gave Jack the impression that she had jumped off stern and swam to shore. A little voice inside his head laughed, 'what if she did not make it'. Jack got up determinedly, his daughter did make it and in a few days he would be able to prove so. He headed for his ship and sauntered up the plank to gain entry.  
  
* * *  
  
"My father and I had a disagreement and I simply dived off the stern and swam to shore," Fleur said to James as they swung their legs over the stone bridge.  
  
"What if you had not of made it to shore. You were in bad shape as it was when I found you" James asked.  
  
Fleur shrugged, "but my friend, I did make it" she said to him.  
  
When James did not reply she continued, "twas lucky you were on the beach though. I might not have been awoken in time had you not of been there"  
  
"I was trying to hide from my parents. They seem so intent in getting me to marry a duchess or - or somebody rich" he grumbled, "I have no idea into their motifs"  
  
Fleur looked up at him, "is that why you told them I was a governor's daughter?"  
  
James shrugged, "why do I do anything?"  
  
Fleur looked away from the cryptic question and gazed at the water running below them in hopes it could supply her an answer.  
  
"You need not reply, "James assured her, "I need not an answer right at this time for I am not entirely sure that I could control it"  
  
* * *  
  
Elizabeth stared blankly at her reflection and let the maid run the brush down her long ponytail. She rehearsed all the theories she had extracted from her few days of watching Esmeralda Vazquez. She certainly did not like to entertain the idea that William had the nerve to propose the other night.  
  
"Ma'am your son is here to speak with you," a butler said from the doorway.  
  
"Good, good. Show him in then" she shooed away the maid and stood up. She watched her son enter her room and waited momentarily before moving towards the balcony.  
  
James came to a stand still, his eyes taking in his mother and the majesty that seemed to radiate from her.  
  
"Sit down please James William Turner" Elizabeth commanded rather than requested while motioning to a table and chairs on her balcony.  
  
The sun was balancing on the horizon and streaked the clouds and ocean with rays of golden red colour. As the two sat a maid came and lit the candles in the room casting pale light onto them both.  
  
"It's a wonderful night is it not?" Elizabeth said taking in a deep draught of fresh Caribbean air.  
  
"That it is mother," James said carefully.  
  
"I certainly believe a night like this is truly romantic" Elizabeth told him, "if you please, James" she asked signalling that he fold his napkin like she had taught him to do so, "I was hoping your father would talk to you about this but it seems to be apparent he has not so I have taken it into my own hands"  
  
James tried not to let his boredom show as his mother prattled on about rules of engagement.  
  
"Are you even listening to me James?" Elizabeth asked sharply.  
  
"Hmmm?" James mumbled tearing his attention from the last rays of the sun poking from behind the horizon.  
  
"Honestly James. If you'd please listen! I wish not to see my only son falling for some - some fraud who -"  
  
"She is not a fraud!" James shouted springing up, "I will not just remain speechless while you weave a web of lies about Esmeralda"  
  
Elizabeth rose slowly, "now I understand James that - "  
  
"No! No you do not understand!" James growled cutting her off and leaving the room.  
  
Elizabeth sighed and reclaimed her sitting position. No sooner had she sat down had the tea she intended to share with James arrived and shortly after the tea, came her father.  
  
"James told you then" Elizabeth said as her father sat down.  
  
"Dearest daughter," Governor Swann chuckled, "you think it wise undermining your son's feelings?"  
  
Elizabeth avoided his eye and sipped daintily at her tea, "is this tea the one that arrived on the shipment yesterday? It tastes robustly fresh"  
  
"Elizabeth, Elizabeth," her father chortled, "don't change the subject. Might you please listen to what I have to say?"  
  
Elizabeth met his gaze, "I will listen," she told him frostily.  
  
"Now surely you have not forgotten of the proposal Admiral Norrington conducted these 18 years ago?"  
  
"No, I have not" Elizabeth replied wondering where her father could be leading the conversation.  
  
"Then surely you remember that I was not at all charmed with the idea of you marrying dear William? Surely give your own son a margin in which he has room to disappoint. If he truly loves Miss Vazquez should not you leave him be?"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened, "how could I have been oh so naïve?" she asked, "I was entirely ignoring the fact that I too went against my parents choices for a suitable suitor. William was right"  
  
She let out small, soft sobs and let her father place a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps," he began "you should be delivering those words to James?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded and picked up a napkin with which she dabbed her eyes.  
  
"Right that you are father I just pray he will be a forgiving as you are"  
  
She left her father at the balcony and went in search of her son.  
  
* * *  
  
James skipped backwards and forwards. His movements were clumsy and futile. He had his mind on others things, those other things being Fleur. He spun around when he heard the door of his fathers shop open. He turned around once more when he said it was his mother.  
  
"James dear," she said, "perhaps I was too rash in deciding to seek for you a wife I found please able. I have realized now that it is not my choice to make on your decision on who you will marry"  
  
James sheathed his sword, "what are you saying mother" he asked, "what brought this sudden change of heart?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled fondly at her son, "a little thing called the past, dear. Now I want you to clean up in a few good hours. Supper will be ready then and I wish to share the meal as a family"  
  
James bobbed is head in acknowledgement and returned to his practices letting Elizabeth leave the blacksmith, a smile adorning her delicate features. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
After the supper that night Fleur had retired to her room. She stood watching the ocean; it was now she realized she truly did miss her father.  
  
"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'arties yo ho. Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me" she sung softly thinking of how her father would every night without fail sing to her his favourite verse.  
  
She heard a soft knock at her bedroom door and wiping away a tear she went to answer totally unawares of how her soft voice had carried on the still night air. She took fright when she saw James standing in the doorway.  
  
"James?" she asked.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked politely.  
  
Fleur nodded and moved to allow him entry and shut the door after he asked her to do so.  
  
"Mother told me this afternoon that I were able to choose any woman I saw fit to court with" he said excitedly, "that means that we are safe. That means that the feelings I for sure have felt over the past few days of being with you can now be acted under allowance"  
  
"We?" Fleur asked trying to deny the feelings she felt for this boy, trying to deny the passion she felt of the kiss they shared on the bridge only this afternoon, "we as in you and Esmeralda Vazquez who's father is Governor Vazquez who hails from Spain?"  
  
James looked at her shocked, "what do you mean by that?"  
  
"I wish only to be myself, "Fleur told him, "I wish to dress like the girl you found on the beach" she said pulling at the constricting garments she had been forced to wear, "I wish to reclaim all my jewellery" she whimpered cursing herself for allowing him to convince her to remove all her hair items and bangles, "I wish...I wish" she looked deep into his eyes, "to be addressed at Miss Fleur Sparrow. I have no shame in who I am, James"  
  
"What? And you suggest I do?"  
  
"I suggest you carry shame in the name I have been branded," she informed him, "pirate" she added in a hushed whisper.  
  
"You suggest I have shame in my own name?" James asked scornfully.  
  
"No, no" Fleur said collapsing onto the bed, "but I am not afraid to go about these people as Fleur Sparrow"  
  
"But - but -" James stuttered, "you will surely hang!"  
  
Fleur met his eyes, "then I must leave," she whispered.  
  
"What?! You can't leave! Where will you go?" James asked.  
  
"To a better place than the gallows I'm sure" Fleur replied, "James please. If you do truly have the feelings for me as you say then...then let me go..."  
  
James turned away from her not wishing for her to see him upset. "I guess you'll want your old clothes back right?"  
  
Fleur hugged her stomach, "if you would do that I would be grateful" she whispered.  
  
Without looking at her James left the room. Fleur opened her mouth to try comfort him but when he slammed shut the door with such force the windows rattled she thought better of it. He returned with all her old clothes and a satchel that contained all her jewellery.  
  
"Oh thank you James!" Fleur exclaimed collecting her items.  
  
She placed down her clothes and withdrew her glittering gold bangles and put them all in their right places, a large one went in her left ear, three thin ones she put on her left wrist and a thick gold one she placed on her right. The last thin bangle she slipped around her left ankle. She bit her lip happily when she saw a silver ring, which she slipped onto her finger between her middle and pinkie. She then re-braided through all the beads and coins through her black hair. Once all her jewellery was in place she spun around once savouring the sounds the clinking made. She picked up her clothes in her palms and walked over to James.  
  
"Thank you James" she sighed planting a kiss on his forehead.  
  
James tried to keep strong but instead cupped his hands around Fleurs' delicate face and kissed her deeply. The clothes in her hands fell to the floor as Fleur returned the kiss with equal passion.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile. Elizabeth picked up her skirts and made her way for Fleurs' room. Just as she entered the house she ran into Will.  
  
"William I was right!" she exclaimed, "Miss Esmeralda Vazquez is a fake! And not just a fake she's -"  
  
"Oh Elizabeth please!" Will growled, "do you still carry a grudge against that girl?" he demanded, "I'd rather hoped you were past all this"  
  
"Yes, but Will listen to me! She is not who she claims to be. She's Jack Sparrows daughter!"  
  
Will laughed, "I will not play along with your ridiculous schemes Elizabeth I refuse to believe that -"  
  
"She was singing the song Jack and I sung while he were drunk on the island we were marooned on! And besides you try to tell me she does not look like him!"  
  
Will opened his mouth but could not find an argument to support himself. Elizabeth was right, though. The girl did look like Sparrow, her cheekbones were very much like his, her hair was as black as his was though he could not think of were she inherited his green eyes,  
  
She must have got them from her mother Will concluded.  
  
"See, you know I'm right. She even acts like Jack" Elizabeth smirked.  
  
"Then should we not leave her be?" asked Will sternly, "Jack is our friend after all.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I made it my business not to associate with pirates William Turner. I would have expected as much from you"  
  
"But Jack helped save my life!" Will growled angrily in his defence, "please Elizabeth. What do you plan to do now? March up to her room and then what? What will you ask of her Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth took a small step back and stared at a wall.  
  
"I thought you were over this Elizabeth? You told me you talked to James and you were both happy with the outcome of the conversation. What went wrong?"  
  
"The only thing that went wrong William is the people believing me for what I told them! I never once began trusting that girl! Even when I told you all, when I told James he were free to choose his own mistress I was lying! Will not you open your eyes William? I lied to you all and you believed me!" Elizabeth growled breathlessly, "I will see that girl to her death for having anything to do with Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Will clenched his fists in anger, "Elizabeth please! If it were not for Jack you would not be here! I would have never found the Black Pearl if he had not helped me commandeer a ship! Please I beg of you Elizabeth, leave her be...at least for now and we shall see" he begged.  
  
Elizabeth turned her gaze upon him, "please Elizabeth I beg of you. Please don't do anything"  
  
Elizabeth rubbed her forehead, "all right Will, I admit defeat. I will not say anything to her"  
  
Will smiled and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. He offered his arm in which she accepted and they both went for a late night tour of Port Royal.  
  
Oh yes William, Elizabeth thought nastily I won't say anything to HER but said you nothing of me remaining quiet in the company of Admiral Norrington. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
A booming crash brought Fleur into a sitting up position. Outside grey and black clouds darkened the sky, the only light was the light of lightning etching itself across their features. She brought in a long deep breath and scratched her head. When she looked to her right she let out a short scream.  
  
"Wha'?" James mumbled waking.  
  
He saw Fleur and rubbed his eyes, "what - what did we do?" Fleur stammered deliriously.  
  
James looked at the bed in which they were both laying, it took his eyes to his clothes on the floor and the sheet wrapped around Fleurs' body, it only exposing her bare shoulders.  
  
"Do you have any idea of what my father will do when he finds out what happened?" Fleur hissed.  
  
"Your - your father?" James asked laughing softly, "I just slept with a pirate! What do you think mine will do?"  
  
"So that's all I am to James? Hmmm? A pirate?" Fleur demanded angrily pushing herself away from him.  
  
"No, but you said that your -"  
  
"Of course I said my father was going to kill you! I'm his little girl! I can scrape my knee and he wants the damn piece of concrete in which delivered to me that scratch to walk the plank!" she growled interrupting him.  
  
James found his pants and slipped them on while Fleur collected her clothes. She disappeared behind the tall dressing shades and dropped her sheet that was covering her. James sat with crossed legs and arms on the bed and waited till Fleur was ready. Fleur had managed to put on her shirt and skirts and was ready to tighten up her black corset when a loud knock at the door made her stop. She peeked around then corner and gave James a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Mr Turner it's Admiral Norrington, I order you to open this door immediately!" came the voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Hide" James hissed to Fleur who returned to her position at the back of the shades and sunk into the big lacy curtains that hung behind them.  
  
James opened the door and Norrington and 4 men entered.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" James asked sleepily.  
  
"I've come to collect Miss Vazquez, she is in fact a fraud" Norrington told him, a loud crack of thunder finishing his sentence.  
  
"I haven't seen her," James started, "we were talking last night and she left in a hurry"  
  
"Are those her clothes on the ground?" Norrington asked pointing to a pile on the floor, "search this room thoroughly gentlemen" he ordered when James did not reply.  
  
James buried his face in his hands when he heard a small scream from Fleur when one of the guards found her. He dragged Fleur out and pushed her to Norrington who caught her in a strong grip.  
  
"Good morning Miss Vazquez" he sneered, "watch him," he added signalling James and 2 of the guards held him tight.  
  
He turned over Fleurs' wrists and pushed her 1-quarter sleeves up to her shoulders. He then examined her ankles and Fleur squeaked when he lifted her skirts slightly to view her legs.  
  
"What are you doing?!" James demanded struggling to get free.  
  
"You have been betrayed Mr Turner," Norrington told him pulling up Fleurs hair so he could see her neck. He spun her so that her back was to him then parted the corset and her skirts, "by a pirate" he added triumphantly showing him a vivid 'P' that was burnt into her skin.  
  
He frowned and pulled the skirts down a little lower to reveal a tattoo of a sparrow flying over water, "blow me down if this is not the mark of Jack Sparrow"  
  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow" Fleur spat angrily trying to free herself from him.  
  
"Clap her in irons and take her away gentlemen" Norrington said throwing her to a guard who held the manacles in his hands.  
  
"I demand you to stop!" James growled  
  
"I'm doing my civic duty Mr Turner, you would be wise as not to stop me" the Admiral said leading his men out who had just before tossed James aside and shut the bedroom doors behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Norrington threw Fleur into a cell and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
"Funny," he said, "that your father once contemplated his own death in this very cell"  
  
"Yes, but my father escaped and like he I will follow in his footsteps and evade you all mark my words" Fleur snarled.  
  
"The only mark that I will be giving you Miss Sparrow, is the mark the rope makes when it breaks your neck" Norrington replied cockily.  
  
Fleur clapped a hand to her neck as if feeling the pain at that second, Norrington laughed and left the jail. Fleur looked around her; she was in the same cell that they had thrown her in for stealing those good 7 years ago. She ran to the window and pulled on the bars but they refused to budge. She turned around and slid to the floor. She was glad her father wasn't here; she hated crying in front of him. Sobbing she held her knees close to her.  
  
"Oh daddy please find me," she whimpered amidst her tears. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
A steady drumbeat echoed around the fort. On a raised platform stood the governor, Admiral Norrington, Will, Elizabeth and James. Will had a firm hold on James, order of Elizabeth. On the gallows stood Fleur. He hands tied tightly behind her back and her head hung. She dared not look at the crowd, their accusing faces just because of a name she had been branded.  
  
But it isn't just a name; she thought to herself, it's who I am! Who my father is! Why am I hiding from my identity?  
  
Fleur raised her head to the people.  
  
"Fleur Sparrow, today let all of Port Royal know who you are. Let it be known..."  
  
Fleur saw James being held by his father, "yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me" she said in a singsong voice.  
  
"May god pity your soul" she heard the officer proclaim. The executioner shuffled over and placed the thick rope over her neck.  
  
On the platform Will turned to Elizabeth, "you're doing the wrong thing Elizabeth. You condemn her to death cause she has known no better? She grew up with a father who was a pirate! What could you expect from her?"  
  
"No reason to fret Mr Turner, this just well proves that Jack Sparrow is still at large. He will be hunted down and I shall have his head brought to me on a platter" Admiral Norrington said.  
  
James jerked up his head, "you're crazy! Grandfather please! Father is right! Fleur told me she never knew her mother and had always lived with her father! How could she have learned that her life was wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry James but we must all follow the rules" the governor replied.  
  
James growled angrily, "you say so yet you let her father escape from your hands!"  
  
"It was in a different situation under different circumstances James!" Elizabeth snapped, "now would you be quiet?"  
  
"I hate you" James growled.  
  
"So be it" Elizabeth replied, "at least I get to see her die"  
  
Will squeezed his sons' shoulders and faced his head to Fleur.  
  
"Do not try anything Mr Turner, I have guards watching you thanks to your records of atrocious behaviour at these sort of to-do's" Norrington warned.  
  
Fleur raised her head to the sky and took in a long deep breath. She wished only to see her father again and tell him thank you for all the years he supported and cared for her. She wished to feel the creaking boards of the Black Pearl underneath her bare feet and wished to feel the wind blowing her hair in a million different directions. She took in her last breath and brought her gaze back to the crowd. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
Fleur squeezed shut her eyes and waited for the short drop but she snapped her eyes open when she heard the sound of a cannon blast followed by several others.  
  
"We're under attack!" screamed a woman.  
  
"Sail ho!" a navy officer shouted from the lookout.  
  
Oh the platform Will caught James' glance, "go" he whispered unsheathing his sword and handing it to his son.  
  
James nodded and disappeared into the frenzied crowd. He reached Fleur and cut loose the binds around her hands.  
  
"Come on," he ordered, "we can use this distraction to get outta here!"  
  
He grabbed Fleurs' wrist and pulled her into the masses of people swarming for the exits. Holes were blown into the fort and rubble and debris flew in a million directions.  
  
"This is not just a distraction James" Fleur called over the din, "that's the Black Pearl!"  
  
James shot her a look over his shoulder, "unimpeachable timing" he muttered.  
  
Finding a hole safe enough for them to get through the pair slipped away in the late afternoon. Fleur let out a happy sigh and stopped momentarily upon setting eyes upon the Black Pearl. James stopped to and dropped her hand. He looked sadly at the ship also, for Fleur it brought to her freedom, for him it brought heartache. He looked down at the beautiful sword his father had lent him. With that sword came responsibility and that responsibility was to get Fleur safe and away from here.  
  
Yes but father did not realise it was her father's ship who were attacking James thought bitterly.  
  
Fleur smiling turned to James and saw his downcast eyes upon his sword, the thought of him slaying her crossed her mind but she dismissed it as quick as it were conjured.  
  
"James," she began slowly "I want to thank you for the hospitality you offered me here these few days. When you found me you knew I were a pirate and still you offered me generosity. Thank you" Fleur said as properly as she could.  
  
James brought his eyes to hers, "you do not think you're just going to leave do you?" he demanded.  
  
Fleur was taken aback, "what?"  
  
"I'm coming with you. I wanna meet the infamous Jack Sparrow and not be him behind bars"  
  
Fleur smiled and hugged James, "it's Cap'n remember that, we're both particular 'bout it"  
  
As they headed for the docks the sun gave it's final try at lighting the world and fell behind the horizon. As they neared the town Fleur felt more in her element, pirates terrorizing people while plundering for their goods was where she belonged. Her father did not really like entertaining the fact that people had to be killed in some occasions but told the crew while plundering try to kill as little as possible. He didn't want dirty hands on his ship! Fleur giggled at the thought and found them to be walking along cobblestone streets with dark houses looming on either side of them. James swallowed, he'd never met a pirate before, Admiral Norrington had supposedly destroyed them all before he were born but James remembered hearing from one of the servants that on the night before all these pirates were scheduled for the necks to break, they just up and disappeared. James was so deep in thought he didn't realise Fleur had stopped.  
  
"In here" she hissed pulling him into a dark alley.  
  
"What's wrong? Guards?" James asked worriedly.  
  
"No, the pirates. I do not recognize any of them!" Fleur told him.  
  
"Could it be your father got more people while you were absent his company?" James asked, 'or maybe they're helping to find you?" he offered helpfully.  
  
Fleur shook her head, her dark hair swinging in the wind.  
  
"No. My father does not make rash decisions when concerning crew members"  
  
"The mutiny" James said under his breath.  
  
"What?" Fleur asked.  
  
"The mutiny. My father and I were talking last night....about you seeing as you were to...well ummm hang today we were just talking about you and your 'da"  
  
Fleur narrowed her eyes, "so...?"  
  
"Well father knows your father and told me of how there was a mutiny on your fathers ship round 18 years ago"  
  
Fleur slowly peeked around the alleyway, "yes that is true I won't deny it. But my father reclaimed his ship so all's well that end's well 'ay, savvy?"  
  
James raised an eyebrow but did not say anything else for Fleur had beckoned his forward and they snuck from the passage. She led them around a longer way of the town trying to avoid as many pirates as possible. As soon as she saw one she would pull James and her into a dark area so that they would not be exposed.  
  
"Why isn't any of the guard down here?" James asked quizzically.  
  
Fleur shrugged, "they can't fight a ship that's in the water can they"  
  
"Yes but they can return fire from the 'Dauntless'"  
  
"Yes and have the bejesus blown outta them before they turn the rudder"  
  
Once more she pulled James from the hiding spot and they felt the cold sand under their toes. As they neared a boat two pirates sprung in front of them and shouted 'whoa'. James fainted from the shock of seeing the hideous people and fell beside Fleur unconscious. Fleur not recognizing the pirates did not let her guard down by tending to him.  
  
"Is this the one?" one of the two asked.  
  
"I dunno. We'd best be mighty careful in our choice remember last time when we got the wrong girl, the captain was awfully mad. Remember? Remember when we got the girl when it was really a guy? Remem -"  
  
"Aye I remember!" the first growled angrily who had been studying Fleur closely.  
  
Fleur went to take a step back to run but felt James body hit her heels; pirate or no she could not just leave him here.  
  
"Missy!" she heard a pirate say bringing her back to reality.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"I said what's ya name?"  
  
Fleur opened her mouth but thought better, "parley" she said.  
  
"What? What sort of name is parley?" asked the second.  
  
"Tis not a name tis the code!" Fleur snapped, "you two are the worsts pirates ever!"  
  
The first snatched up her locks of hair in his hand and pressed a rusty cutlass to her throat, "now poppet tis bit harsh. Wait to yer meet every pirate then you may decide on who be the worst. Let's take 'er to the Cap'n"  
  
They pulled Fleur to a longboat. She cast a regretful look at James but as long as she were under the protection of parley she could not be harmed. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
Fleur skipped up easily onto the deck and what she saw made her eye's widen. On board were several girls all around her age who all had the same description, as she would be issued, dark hair, tall and tanned skin. Some ladies were elegantly dressed and others more shabbier. Fleur swallowed, the two pirates pushed her into a line-resembling shape that was waiting outside the captains office and left.  
  
"Wait," Fleur called running in front of them and blocking their way, "you have to take me to the captain I'm under parley!"  
  
"Sorry poppet wait yer turn. We was going to take's you to 'im anyways"  
  
A large tall black man with several studs imbedded in his skin grabbed her shoulder, "you are the first to use parley" he told her, "mayhap you should come with me"  
  
He pulled her to the captains' stateroom shoving past the other girls. Fleur looked at them, they all seemed to be crying.  
  
"What's going on?" she demanded as she were pulled into the cabin.  
  
"You will not speak so disrespectfully in front of the captain" the black man said shoving her onto her knees.  
  
Fleur shot her head up angrily ready to yell at him but stopped when she saw not her father behind the desk but a man with a wide-brimmed hat on.  
  
"Welcome Missy. Help her up!"  
  
The black man pulled her up and Fleur stumbled a few steps back.  
  
"She acted under the code of parley" the man informed the captain, "she be the only one"  
  
The captain raised his hat so that Fleur could see his face. It was old and worn, his skin seemed to look like it was peeling of his face and his eyes seemed to continue forever like soulless tunnels. She swallowed trying not to show him that she felt slightly afraid. Fleur held herself high as she felt the mans' eyes wandering over her body and studying her.  
  
"Tell me missy. Be you a pirate?" he asked.  
  
Fleur knew not to deny that, if she did the protection of parley would be useless.  
  
"Aye," she answered, "I be one"  
  
"And how is it that you be in Port Royal" he questioned.  
  
"I've been stayin here for a short term," Fleur answered.  
  
She savagely searched through her brain. She knew this man. She knew she had seen him before somewhere. She tried not to let the concentration show on her face as she conjured up one memory after another.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Fleur looked up, "what?"  
  
"I asked ye for ye name" the man repeated.  
  
"Oh..." Fleur said not knowing how to answer.  
  
She was not sure on wether or not to give this man her real name. This was after all her fathers ship and he was nowhere to be seen so far nor any of his crew.  
  
"Do ye have a name?" the captain inquired.  
  
"Yes, it's Esmeralda Vazquez" Fleur lied using her alias to once again protect her.  
  
"Oh," the man sounded disappointed, "well Miss Vazquez be you ever with a pirate woman?"  
  
"Of course," Fleur answered.  
  
"Well as a favour from me as a friend of Jacks', if you ever come across a pirate woman with black hair like yerself, round the same age as yerself and startling green eyes as yerself be sure to tell 'er her father be dead"  
  
Fleurs' brain clicked. She now knew who this man was. She had met him a long time ago in a small Port that had only recently been established. The man had helped her without providing a name. She had gotten lost in the supplies being used to build a new ship when she stumbled upon him. She told him her name and he said he knew Jack Sparrow very well and asked where she got her 'startling green eyes' from for he knew she could not have got them from Jack. Fleur did not remember this till now, she'd been only 10 when it happened and her father had gotten angry with her from wandering to far from the ship after she used the directions home given to her by the man, so she had never gotten round to telling him.  
  
"What...what did you just say?" Fleur stammered.  
  
"I said to tell the pirate girl like yerself that her father be dead. But oh, make sure to be certain that her name end with Sparrow"  
  
Fleur clapped a hand to her mouth. Her pupils widened dramatically and her breathing increased dramatically. The cabin around her started going fuzzy and Fleur fell to the floor on all fours.  
  
"Are you alright missy?" she faintly heard the captain inquire.  
  
Fleur felt her world falling apart. The only thing she really had left in the world was her father. Sure her crew were her family but nobody could replace the bond her and Jack shared. She could not believe it. She hated herself for ever jumping overboard just to make her father worry about her. How could she have been so stupid?  
  
"He's...he's dead" she whimpered through tears, "my dad is dead!"  
  
She slammed her fist onto the wooden floor and cried her heart out. Behind the large desk the Captain raised his head to his comrade at the door.  
  
"'Ear that?" he asked, "I believe we found our leverage. Bo'sun take her to the brig!"  
  
Fleur still crying looked up as she heard those words and stared disbelievingly at the man.  
  
"What?" she asked amidst sobs.  
  
"Hush up Missy. You be Jack's daughter?"  
  
"Yes but I -"  
  
"Good. Take her away, we're leaving this god forsaken town"  
  
Bo'sun grabbed Fleur up and tried to get to the door but her struggling made it hard.  
  
"What? You can't do this! I didn't do anything!" she complained trying to free herself.  
  
"You being Jack's daughter is enough for me to slit yer throat. Surely your father told you about me, Captain Barbossa"  
  
Fleur froze in Bo'suns' arms and he used that moment to leave the cabin.  
  
"Throw them overboard! We found 'is daughter" he ordered signalling to the remaining girls on the ship.  
  
Fleur now started struggling again and 2 other pirates came over to aid Bo'sun in his task. When the got to the brig Fleur saw her fathers crew in one cell and nobody in the other. Throwing her in the empty one they locked the door hurriedly and stalked off, glad to be rid of her.  
  
"Miss Sparrow?" Gibbs asked after they had gone.  
  
Fleur turned away from the crew and sunk to the floor.  
  
"Miss Sparrow, where be Jack?" one pirate asked.  
  
Fleur couldn't bring herself to look at them, "he's dead' she whispered hoarsely, "my father is dead" 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
Gibbs behind her burst into laughter, he was closely followed by the rest of the crew. Fleur spun around flames almost shooting from her eyes. She jumped to her feet and clenched her fists.  
  
"How dare you," she growled gritting her teeth.  
  
"Jack be not dead, Barbossa can not find him! Jack's disappeared and that's why Barbossa be looking for ye" Gibbs said through chuckles.  
  
Fleurs hand dropped to her sides, "what?" she asked, "you mean my dad's still - still alive?"  
  
"Of course! Barbossa took over the Black Pearl and Jack totally disappeared from where he was standing, right where ye are. One night we fell asleep listening to him grumbling, next morning he be gone!" one pirate told her.  
  
"Barbossa has searched every port in the Caribbean that we've past trying to find you missy" Gibbs sighed, "shame he had to wind up 'ere and find you"  
  
"But father told me Barbossa was dead! He didn't lie to me did he?" Fleur asked.  
  
"No....well ah we never saw Jack kill Barbossa, only Miss Swann and Mr Turner saw that, so I guess he could have" Gibbs said with raised eyebrows.  
  
Fleur bit her bottom lip, "how did Barbossa know how to find me?"  
  
"Yer father's got pictures of ye everywhere in his cabin from only few years ago. Sense suggests Barbossa look at 'em"  
  
"But he told me my dad was dead" Fleur said, "why"  
  
"Probably a con missy, just to see if you were 'is daughter"  
  
Fleur rubbed her forehead, "so if my dad isn't dead, where is he?"  
  
"That's why you're here, to help me with the same dilemma"  
  
The crew and Fleurs' heads spun in the direction of Barbossa's voice. 3 pirates pulled Fleur from the cell and took her to his stateroom. She had her hands bound behind her back and was thrown on her knees in front of Barbossa.  
  
"Now tell me missy. Where be Jack!" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know" Fleur told him truthfully.  
  
Barbossa slapped her, "don't you lie to me girl! Now you are going to search every damn inch of this 'ere boat and if you don't find him or refuse to tell me where 'e is you'll be sharing your secrets with the fishes!"  
  
Fleur tired to pull away from him as he lowered his face to hers. When her efforts were thwarted she gathered up spit on her tongue and spat it at him. Barbossa growled and slapped her again.  
  
"We start 'ere"  
  
He cut Fleurs' binds and pulled her up, "better start lookin' quick missy, I ain't got all eternity! Oh wait, I do but...you don't" he added snickering and running the blade of the knife a few inches along Fleurs' midriff.  
  
The cold steel was then followed by a line of blood, oozing slowly from the cut. Fleur winced and placed her hand over the cut in order to stop the blood flow. He shoved Fleur towards the desk.  
  
"Start quickly Missy" he growled standing in front of the door.  
  
Fleur slowly circled the room. She knew this ship like the back of her hand and she knew there was nowhere in this room that could offer a possible hideout. Just to prove she was looking she opened up the cupboards and knocked on the spine.  
  
"He's not in here" she told Barbossa closing the cupboard door.  
  
"Arr" Barbossa growled and opened the door, "follow me to the next room"  
  
Room after room Fleur searched and even she began to doubt that her father was even aboard the Pearl. When they reached her room she squealed in delight. Upon her bed was her crimson bandana. She thought she had lost it when she jumped overboard but she could not remember if she were even wearing it. Her father had bought it in India for her when she was 4. It was a deep blood red colour and around the edges hung little round gold charms the size of her thumb's fingernail. She threw it around her neck and tied it up so that it allowed her fringe to stick out but held the rest of her black hair off her face.  
  
"Enough of this sickly display" Barbossa commanded and Fleur looked up at him.  
  
"Captain Barbossa this is my room and I can tell you for a fact that my father has nowhere to hide in here" she spat at him.  
  
Barbossa frowned, "is that true ye say?"  
  
Fleur nodded and turned back to her bed, she froze when she did so. The bed was not in the position she had left it. It was usually pushed into the corner of the room but it was sticking out slightly. Fleur swallowed, she knew where her father was and she knew that if Barbossa checked under her bed he would find him. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
Fleur snuck a peek at the Persian rug she had laid under her bed, yes it had moved. Fleur was 10 when she found her secret cabin. Her bed was in a different position back then and Fleur had stumbled across a few loose floorboards. She had pried them up and found a moderate sized cabin underneath. She had made shelves for it and put a small desk down there. She spent time down there when the weight of the world gained on her shoulders and she needed to relax. She had come to tell her father about it one early summer a few years back. She was glad that she had for now her father was safe...for now at least.  
  
"Hey!" she growled as Barbossa grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Come come Miss Sparrow and sit and eat with me, ye would be very tired after searching so hard and...thoroughly" he whispered looking at the bed.  
  
Fleur swallowed and held her head up high, "I'm not hungry Captain"  
  
"Well, lets get that little cut fixed up hm?"  
  
Before Fleur could protest Barbossa had hauled her into his cabin. Behind them he shut and locked the door. Fleur sunk into a corner; Barbossa fixed up some concoction and poured it on a cloth.  
  
"I know ye won't want me touchin' ye so place this on the cut," he told her throwing the cloth to her.  
  
Fleur did so and felt a twang of pain. She flinched but did not protest.  
  
"Sit down Miss Sparrow. There's things to be discussed"  
  
Fleur obeyed. She hated every second of this but she needed all the time she could muster to try and figure how to save her father. There were plates of fruit laid out on a nice tablecloth. Barbossa was helping himself to some wine. Fleur curled up her nose in disgust; she would have to remember to tell her father not to touch that bottle again. They dined in silence, Fleur only picking at her food.  
  
"Deep in thought we are" Barbossa commented settling his eyes on her.  
  
Fleur returned his gaze.  
  
Barbossa laughed, "there's a lotta Jack in you girl. Yer all Jack"  
  
"You will not loosen my tongue with compliments," Fleur told him savagely.  
  
Barbossa laughed, "I need not words to loosen a girls tongue"  
  
Fleur shivered at the grotesque suggestion.  
  
"Tell me where your father is!" Barbossa growled.  
  
Fleur did not reply, instead she focused on the half-full plate in front of her.  
  
"Don't dare keep me waiting girl! I'm a man of certain needs and a limited amount of time so tell me where be Jack!"  
  
Still Fleur did not reply and did not return his gaze. Barbossa stalked towards her and as he raised his hand to slap her Fleur snatched up a knife and buried it deep into his abdomen. Barbossa took a surprised step backwards and as he did Fleur grabbed the keys around his waist and flew to the door. Unlocking it and swinging it open Fleur belted onto the deck. She took a quick peek behind her shoulder and ran down below. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs and headed for her room. She entered it and slammed shut the door. Then she locked it. Fleur took a moment to breathe and leant back on the wooden door. She heard the shouts of the angry crew on the other side and the furious voice of Barbossa.  
  
Oh no, he's still alive! Fleur moaned.  
  
A loud bang on the door sent Fleur scrambling. She hurried over to her bed and tried to pull it aside but it wouldn't budge. She tried harder and only succussed in tumbling head over heels. As that happened her bedroom door swung open revealing Barbossa standing in the threshold. His eyes were mad with anger and a slight froth had gathered around the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Didn't get very far did we lass!" he growled entering the room.  
  
Fleur spun around trying to find a place to run. She saw the window and not thinking made a run for it but Barbossa snatched up her right wrist in his hand. Fleur screamed and started battering him with punches. He held tight her other wrist and smiled malevolently.  
  
"No use spitting on me again darling" he told her.  
  
"You're not worth my spit!" Fleur replied squirming.  
  
"Come on out Jack!" Barbossa shouted, "I know yer in 'ere somewhere and now not only do I have yer ship, I have yer daughter!"  
  
Fleur fell silent to try hearing if her father would reveal himself. After a few moments of silence Barbossa threw Fleur down.  
  
"Take 'er to the brig and don't make a mess of it" he ordered storming from the room.  
  
A pirate took Fleur and she was thrown into her cell. Fleur didn't bother trying to escape. She knew it would have been pure stupidity for her father to reveal himself then and there but deep down she was disappointed that he did not. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
Fleur lay on her back and listened to the sounds of the ocean. It was morning and the ill noises of the crew in the cell across from her had kept her awake all night. Fleur yawned and continued staring at the ceiling.  
  
I hope dad's all right she thought as her eyes fluttered slightly.  
  
Just when she was about to go to sleep she heard strangled movement outside her cell door. Not bothering to look up Fleur listened to the strange sounds. When she heard the key being turned in her rusty lock she propped herself up.  
  
"Dad!" she exclaimed jumping onto her feet upon seeing her father bound and gagged and in between 2 pirates with a grinning Barbossa behind them.  
  
Jack mumbled something through his gag and Barbossa hit him over the head. His binds were cut and he was thrown into the cell with his daughter.  
  
"Look who decided to show 'imself" Barbossa chuckled.  
  
"Are you all right?" Fleur asked taking the gag from her fathers' mouth.  
  
"Guess so" Jack mumbled.  
  
"Good" Fleur said before slapping him hard across the face.  
  
"Not sure I deserved that," Jack admitted.  
  
"You told me you killed Barbossa! You lied to me" Fleur told him resting her hands on her hips.  
  
Jack opened his mouth to protest and Fleur raised her hand to slap him again.  
  
"Oh but he did"  
  
Fleurs' hand stopped in midair and both her and Jack's heads turned in Barbossas' direction.  
  
"Told ye so" Jack boasted.  
  
"Oh very good Jack" Barbossa crooned, "tell me, did you ever 'ear the rumour 'bout the ship with black sails and crewed by the damned with a captain so evil that hell itself spat 'im back out, hm?"  
  
Jack pulled gently at his braided beard in deep concentration. Fleur shaking vaguely slowly sunk back so that her father was slightly in front of her.  
  
"Well Jack, there be some truth in that rumour," Barbossa began, "ye see after killing me I did go to hell. Twas a terrible place, if ye think suffering in that curse was bad, hell just topped it off. I relived all the pain I had caused during my lifetime and I hated it. It was after that that Cortes himself, the man whom blood money was paid engaged in a deal with me. Said I had earned somethin' and that he felt the pain I felt from having lost our duel and took me to the heathen gods themselves! They re- created my old body and my soul to it was restored! I got my ole crew back and have been searchin for ye ever since. Once again I am invincible Jack, until one thing has been fulfilled"  
  
Fleur clutched onto her fathers' sleeve as Barbossa climaxed his conversation.  
  
"Revenge" he whispered huskily. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
Barbossa and his cronies left and once they had disappeared from their sight Jack turned to face his daughter; he studied her quickly then frowned.  
  
"What's different 'bout you?" he asked starting to circle her.  
  
"No-nothing" Fleur stammered in reply still shaky after Barbossa's confrontation with her father.  
  
"That so?" he asked stopping, his chocolate eyes scouring the woman in front of him.  
  
Fleur turned from her fathers gaze and faced the wall, "what do you intend to do about Barbossa?" she asked.  
  
She received no reply and then turned around. Her father was busying himself with picking the lock.  
  
"Father?" she asked.  
  
"I intend to spring us and our crew from these here cage, duel with Barbossa and thus sending him back to hell where he does truly belong" Jack replied.  
  
Fleur burrowed her brows, "but we both heard Barbossa! He said he were invincible!"  
  
"I beat him before and I will do it again," her father mumbled springing free the lock.  
  
"Jack Sparrow if you dare leave this cage you'll not see me again!" Fleur growled.  
  
Jack turned and looked at his daughter, hands on her hips.  
  
"Ye just like yer mother, know that? You run me ragged girl" he informed her opening the door.  
  
"Dad, please" Fleur began, "tell me what I'm asking for isn't too much"  
  
"Would ye forgive me?" Jack inquired.  
  
"For what?" Fleur asked suspiciously and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"For this," Jack said swinging his fist and making contact with Fleurs' tight stomach.  
  
Fleur gasped in the sudden pain and fell onto her knees, buckled over with the pain.  
  
"Oo" the crew mumbled as if sharing the pain.  
  
"I'll get a slap for that 'un" Jack sighed shutting the door and locking it.  
  
He picked open the crews' cell and with a hushed roar they all swarmed towards the upper deck. From her position on the floor Fleur mumbled a strangled 'no'. She had to get up and help her father. She brought in long breaths slowly and exhaled just as slow. Once the pain had faded considerably Fleur stumbled up. She tried to push open the door but found it locked.  
  
"I'll kill you father," she growled kicking angrily at the iron door.  
  
Her father had used a piece of metal to pick open the lock before. Fleur clicked her fingers; she withdrew from her hair a long sharp decorative piece of metal that she used as a pin in her hair. Sticking it in the lock she twisted and turned. She had to get the door open.  
  
"Come on, come on" she begged poking in a place then slowly rotating the piece clockwise.  
  
She heard a snap and saw her pin had broken in half, half was in the lock and the other half in her hand.  
  
"Go to hell!" Fleur screamed kicking the door with such ferocious might it came off its hinges and fell against the other cell with a metallic clash.  
  
Fleur froze expecting a dozen pirates to come and see to the commotion but none did. Breathing a sigh of relief Fleur climbed over the door and ran to aid her father. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
(Ok, TKF, the reason why Jack locked her in the cage was coz he wanted to fight Barbossa without having to worry too much about his daughter's safety. Are you clear now? Hope so)  
  
The strong sunlight hit her like a sledgehammer. Raising a hand to her forehead Fleur waited for her eyes to adjust before opening them entirely. Both her fathers' crew and Barbossas' crew were mingled together in a circle type fashion. In their centre stood Jack and Barbossa, swords drawn. Swallowing Fleur climbed onto the bridge to get a better view.  
  
"How long shall we parry this time Jack?" Barbossa asked, "before I reek a vengeance that could make any man shudder in his boots?"  
  
Jack laughed, "don't make your assumptions too early Barbossa, that's what lost you our last duel"  
  
"Like you naïve nature lost you the Pearl?" Barbossa sniggered.  
  
Their swords clashed. Barbossa would push Jack to one side of their confines then Jack would fight him off and push him to the other. The fight had lasted a good half hour before it started to get intense. The crews now had abandoned their idea of keeping a tight circle and now allowed the duellers to occupy the entire deck.  
  
Jack could feel himself slipping, "lets say we get a drink, hmmm Barbossa?" he asked fighting his opponents sword away from his own.  
  
"Ah Jack, but why would we bother, I don't wish to see ye drunk, I wish to see ye dead"  
  
With that Barbossa slowly forced his and Jacks way to the location of the plank. He had lured Jack into the position so that when Barbossa kicked him he sent Jack onto his back and clumsily rolling over the side. Jack gripped onto the board with his fingers and swung his right leg up which was then followed by the rest of his body. He went to point his sword at Barbossa but found it gone.  
  
"No sword, not good" Jack murmured under his breath.  
  
Barbossa laughed and slowly started for Jack, his sword outstretched. Fleur gasped quietly and scanned the horizon; there was no island around here so if her father lost balance he couldn't save himself! Jack however had other ideas. He looked above him and grinned his classic grin that only he could pull off. Jumping on the spot he waited for the rebound and was sent flying into the air and from there grabbed a rope and flew over the heads of the crews. He landed with a roll and got up in time for Gibbs to notice he was without a weapon.  
  
"Jack, think smart" Gibbs shouted pinching a sword from one of Barbossas' crewmembers and throwing it to Jack.  
  
Catching it easily Jack continued to fight with Barbossa. Their swords would clash with a metallic ringing sound over and over again. However this time Barbossa was deadly serious. He had successfully cornered Jack. Behind Jack was a railing, to his left was a wall and in front of him Barbossa.  
  
"Just one more thing Jack before I end this lovely banter," Barbossa said, "you've don't a good job"  
  
Jack bowed slightly, "why thank ye, sword fighting has always come naturally to me"  
  
"No, not your sword fighting, your daughter. You've done a good job raising her"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, uncertain of why Fleur had anything to do with this.  
  
"Lets just say," Barbossa began thoughtfully, "that she could satisfy any lonely man's needs"  
  
Jacks' jaw dropped slightly and he looked right up at Fleur who had her hand raised to her mouth. The whole crew fell silent; they had all heard what Barbossa had said. Barbossa grinned; he hadn't quite contemplated how well his lie would work against Jack. Jack stared up at his daughter with sad eyes, Fleurs' breathing rate increased, surely her father did not believe a word that just came from the foul mans mouth? Using the moment Barbossa rammed his sword through Jacks middle. His expression quickly changed as the realisation of being stabbed hit him like a mallet. He stumbled back a few short steps and hit the railing. His body hit the wood and his legs lost control. His legs collapsed underneath him and he sunk into a sitting position. No body had seen Barbossa stab him, he was blocking the view but when he moved to the side revealing his sword remaining in Jack Fleur screamed.  
  
"Dad!" she screamed leaping from the bridge, landing with a small thump and rushing for her father.  
  
Barbossa grabbed her around the middle and laughed maliciously at Jack who had placed his hands around the sword's sharp blade, his sleeves and surrounding shirt soaking in the red blood that was steadily leaking from the wound.  
  
"Let me go!" Fleur screamed struggling to break free so that she could help her father.  
  
Barbossa spat at Jack, it landing on his forehead, to weak Jack did not bother brushing it away. Fleur pounded him with her fists trying to affect him in some way or another. Just as Barbossa was about to turn around to order his crew to throw Jack overboard he felt an acute pain slicing through his abdomen. Frowning he turned his head to see a young adolescent male standing there, his face a portrait of raw anger. Barbossa dropped the sobbing Fleur and she flew to her fathers' side. She wiped off the spittle on his forehead and crying she whispered her dad's name praying for a reaction.  
  
"Fleur -" Jack mumbled his eyes taking in the last few images of his life.  
  
"Dad, Barbossa was lying! I would nev -" Fleur sobbed breaking off.  
  
"I know," Jack mumbled groaning in agony after he spoke.  
  
He raised a hand to stroke his daughters face but his hand didn't make it, in mid air it dropped back down to his side. His eyes flickered slightly then closed.  
  
"Dad?" Fleur asked, "dad please you can't leave me!" she sobbed shaking him gently, her tears falling and mixing with his blood. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
Barbossa growled at the teen and raised his hand to strangle the whelp but stooped dead. His arm was outstretched and slowly like dust in the wind he could see his fingers being blown away in the wind. A hand rested on the boys' shoulder and Barbossa looked up.  
  
"Turner" he growled his eyes glaring at Will.  
  
Will squeezed his sons' shoulder; "I guess this is the real end of the rope" Will chuckled triumphantly.  
  
Barbossa looked down at his gradually floating away body. Over Wills' shoulder he saw a large handful of members of the royal guard arresting both him and Jacks' crew alike. He turned back to where Jack was, he hadn't moved and his daughter was still sobbing hysterically.  
  
"At least I got my revenge!" he growled to Will and James stumbling a bit before combusting into smoky flames.  
  
Will pulled James down onto the deck and they laid there coughing and spitting out the foul taste of the fumes. James looked up and through the quickly disappearing fog saw Fleur and Jack.  
  
"Dad," he said, "Jack needs help"  
  
Without hesitation Will leapt up and rushed to Jacks' side. James followed close on his heels ready to help in any way possible.  
  
"Fleur..." he whispered crouching beside her, "come on Fleur lets get you a drink of water," he said gently taking her hand into his.  
  
"No, I have stay here with dad" she whimpered.  
  
Will quietly squeezed his arms underneath the unconscious pirate.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Fleur demanded hysterically.  
  
"He needs help! And I can give it to him" Will told her grunting while lifting Jack off the ground.  
  
James helped Fleur to her feet and she collapsed into his arms, watching Will over James's shoulder as he stumbled slowly across the deck.  
  
"Wait, where'd you come from?" Fleur sniffed as she for the first time noticed all the guards.  
  
"We spotted your ship an hour ago and made for it," James begun.  
  
"Why, why were you on the sea?" Fleur pressed confused.  
  
"I was stupid enough to tell them you escaped with pirates and Norrington was insistent in following you and well, getting you back to be hanged." James said bluntly.  
  
"Well he can now, dad's gone and there's' nothing in my life to live for anymore" Fleur said viciously. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, James, Will and the rest of the royal guard had returned just a week ago with a large amount of pirate prisoners. Elizabeth and Will pleaded constantly to her father to allow Jack and his crew go free of the sentence, for they had after all aided in capturing pirates that had mysteriously disappeared from their jail cells a few years back. Barbossas' crew had all been hung two days ago and the governor had given permission to Jacks' crew to stay in Port Royal while Jack was still abed. When he got out however they could expect to be hunted down if they ever showed their faces in Port Royal again. Sighing again she stirred the tea in front of her. She sprinkled sugar into the cup before placing it on a tray and leaving the kitchen. Elizabeth then made her way to the spare bedroom and tapped lightly on the slightly ajar door. She pushed it open a bit farther and entered. There on the bed lay a very shallow breathing pirate with his faithful daughter beside him.  
  
"Fleur," Elizabeth said gently "I brought you some tea, you'll enjoy it I'm sure"  
  
Fleur didn't reply. Instead she tightened her hold on her fathers sash that was tied around his waist. Elizabeth sighed and examined with her eyes the wound Jack had been given. It had been cleaned and bandaged, leaving his tanned chest bare with the bandage wrapped around his abdomen to stem the bleeding. A small patch of red blood had stained the white of the bandage but it was nothing that could not be fixed. Fleur let out a stifled sob and wiped her eyes. Elizabeth could feel her heart breaking, no one, not even a pirate should suffer this torment. If she was in Fleurs' position and her father was the one ill she would hate it for anybody to be cruel and cold to her. Elizabeth straightened up; all jokes aside she had been selfish and disrespectful to Fleur. She was just so afraid though, she wanted to give James the best and when she witnessed the devotion James was expelling when Fleur first entered her house she had been green with envy. She couldn't bear to think of James ever loving another woman other than her, but she smiled. James had grown up so much; ever since Fleur first came she had seen her son slowly and progressively changing in front of her eyes.  
  
His not my little boy anymore, she thought sadly, he's a grown man now.  
  
Admitting he was still only 17 Elizabeth could do and as she watched her husband and James sailing away on the Dauntless in order to catch the escaped prisoner Elizabeth had been able to come to grips with reality.  
  
Once a pirate, always a pirate she said inside her head, but that's who I married, I married a pirate she thought tenderly thinking of her husband who was now helping repair the few minor damages on the Black Pearl.  
  
Frowning Elizabeth tried once more, "Fleur you have to drink or at least eat something!"  
  
Fleur didn't take her eyes off Jack, "I could turn for a second," she begun slowly whispering, "and lose the only person who cares for me"  
  
Elizabeth shivered mentally, Fleurs' voice was chilling.  
  
"Don't be so daft girl! The crew care for you! James - James cares for you" she sighed, going quickly from humble anger to sadness.  
  
Fleur didn't reply and Elizabeth sighed, "I'll leave this on the bureau" she said placing it down and slipping out the room.  
  
As she turned to shut the door she saw Fleur throw her arms over Jacks' chest.  
  
"Dad please you have to wake up! You have to!" she sobbed angrily shaking her fathers arm gently.  
  
Elizabeth brought in a breath to steady herself and keep her expression blank; she didn't want to cry in front of Fleur, that was the last thing she needed. She softly shut the door and left the pirate girl alone. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
Fleurs' bare feet slapped against the sodden wood of the jetty.  
  
"'Urry up Fleur, we're leavin" her father shouted from the Pearl which had just started to sail off.  
  
Fleur picked up her speed and just as she neared the end of the jetty she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"DAD LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" she screamed.  
  
A familiar hatted figure had jumped down beside Jack and withdrew a sword. Jack turned and ducked as the man swung at him with his sword.  
  
"Barbossa?" Jack said disbelievingly unsheathing his own sword.  
  
Fleur looked at the gun she had in her holster and took it out. When she looked up to take a shot at Barbossa she saw him slicing his blade through Jacks' throat and her father fell dead to the ground.  
  
"DAD!" she screamed bolting upright.  
  
Fleur, panting heavily looked around her. She was covered in sweat, as were her bed sheets and clothes. She looked around the room she was in, it was her cabin! Getting up Fleur ran up onto the top deck and looked around. The crew were all getting ready to set sail. Looking around franticly Fleur searched for her father and kept her ears pierced for his voice. She ran to the railing and felt her heart skip a beat. There on the jetty stood Will, Elizabeth, James, the governor, Admiral Norrington and her father!  
  
"Dad!" she exclaimed rushing towards him.  
  
"'Ey love" her father said letting his daughter throw her arms around him.  
  
"Humph, who would know pirates could show affection" Norrington grumbled.  
  
Fleur withdrew from the hug and Jack threw his arms underneath her legs and swung her off the ground, tears ran down her face and she hugged him again.  
  
"Well love, ready to git outta here?" her father asked.  
  
"Aye Captain" Fleur replied fixing up his hat that she had knocked askew.  
  
She smiled and went to thank Elizabeth and Will for the charity they had bestowed upon her but her smile faltered when she saw James's grief- stricken face. Jack noticing let her down so that she could say goodbye.  
  
"Thank you Mrs Turner, Mr Turner," Fleur said curtsying slightly.  
  
"Call me Elizabeth dear" Elizabeth told her, "and you owe me no thank you, tis I who owe you an apology" she curtsied deeply and upon rising put a hand on Will's shoulder.  
  
"Aye, call me Will," replied her husband winking idiotically.  
  
Fleur giggled and turned to James, "James I -"  
  
She felt her father place his hands on her shoulders, and she turned away from James slightly.  
  
"Goodbye Miss Sparrow," he replied sharply picking up her hand and delivering it a short kiss.  
  
"You know James, Miss Sparrow is always welcome to Port Royal, isn't that right father?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"What?" both her father and Norrington exclaimed.  
  
"And of course you can stay in my house anytime you wish dear" Elizabeth added glaring at her father and Norrington as if daring them to object.  
  
Fleur opened her mouth, not knowing what to do. Jack bent low beside her.  
  
"Go on, ye know what ye 'eart wants princess" he whispered.  
  
"Oh, dad" Fleur exclaimed and hugged him.  
  
She then ran to James and he happily kissed her deeply, not caring what his or her family thought. Quite simply he didn't even think about Norrington. Chuckling Jack removed his hat and pushed it onto his daughters' head.  
  
"Don't ye loose that hat now ye hear? I wanna come back 'ere and be able to see it again" he said before hoping back aboard his ship.  
  
James wrapped his arm around Fleurs' waist and pulled her to him.  
  
"Sir -" Norrington objected.  
  
"Oh shut up Admiral" Will muttered sending everyone into fits of giggles.  
  
Fleur waved to her father as the Pearl started to sail away, gliding on the morning calm waters. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters but some of the characters in this story are from my own imagination. Any similarities with real people are highly coincidental.  
  
The wind tossed her hair to and fro as the ship continued its' journey for the horizon. A dolphin leapt from the water and several others followed it as they played with the wake of the Pearl.  
  
"To think ye could've missed all this," said a man's voice beside her.  
  
The girl smiled and turned to address her father, "I love ya da'" she told him tucking a strand of hair underneath the borrowed three-pointed hat.  
  
He smiled, "Ye know I love ye Fleur," he said.  
  
Fleur smiled and looked back at the steadily disappearing Port Royal, she would see James again, but now all she wanted was to be with her father. Jack looked at his daughter proudly; it would've taken a lot of guts to get aboard his ship after being offered to stay in the Turner household. He patted his daughter on the head fondly and smiled.  
  
She'll go back he chuckled, I know this girl too well.  
  
* * *  
  
Authors Note: ok, I finished it! Thanks for all who reviewed! There's so many who reviewed all the time I can't type 'em all down! Wow, I got over like a 100 reviews! Woah! Anywayz I'm like writing another story at the mo and as soon as I think of a title ill post the first chappie! Hope u like it as much as u liked this one! Cept it's a Jack/OC one, oh my gosh he's hot! Oright with this chappie it's like an alternate ending to chap 18, if u like chap 18 better forget I wrote this one. Ok, thanks again to those who reviewed! 


End file.
